


The Path of Power

by elynne



Series: Dark Knight of the New Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Ficlet, Galactic Empire, Gen, Imperials, Jedi, Other, Quest, Sith Academy, Sith Empire, Sithi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prisoner makes an extremely offensive suggestion. Good thing for him that the Empire wants him kept alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of Power

"Maybe... if things had been different, somehow... I like to think that you could have been accepted to the Jedi academy, and trained along with me."

Kiranna's head jerked back, her eyes widening. She felt the sudden tension in her arms and shoulders, the building of pressure, hatred and anger stiffening her muscles, dancing along her nerves, aching for release. For a moment her head was full of the image of grasping this impudent insect and crushing the life from him, slowly, teeth bared with pleasure as she listened to his agonized screams. 

Then she blinked, and regretfully released the image. She knew her duty as a Sith, and killing this--animal would not advance her cause. She mustered all the warmth she could, pushed back the rage, and smiled at the Jedi prisoner. "Perhaps. You have what you need. Good luck." 

Turning, she nodded slightly to the jailor, who fiddled with the instrument panel and subtly altered the force field around the prisoner's cube. The Jedi let out a pained gasp, then began reciting his stupid litany again. Kiranna's smile took on a much sharper edge.

Her smile faded as she stalked down the hall towards the slave pens. That idiot had actually said that she could have been accepted to the Jedi academy. She knew that he had been expertly brainwashed, pushed into a state of extremely suggestible confusion, and the cell walls were carefully manipulated to allow him to see no more than silhouettes. He'd no doubt mistaken her for a Twi'lek. Her teeth bared and she slammed a wall with her fist, denting the titanium plate. 

"What was that system... Quorani?" she muttered, unhooking her data link. A few quick taps confirmed the name of the outlying colonies. The Jedi had been prepped with a careful lie, which Kiranna had been assured would lead to the lowering of the system's defenses, and its domination and destruction by the Empire. 

The Sithi added a flag to the entry on her codex. Now, it would alert her to any status changes in the Quorani region. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the darkness of the true power of the Force to flow through her. With every planet, every miserable settlement that the Empire crushed to ashes and dust, she would remember that Jedi, daring to suggest that she could have been a part of his pitiful, debased order of idiots. She imagined the look on his face when he knew--she desperately hoped it would be revealed to him someday--that he was the one personally responsible for every death, every ounce of misery and destruction that was visited on those worthless worlds. 

As she allowed the knowledge to calm her, Kiranna's expression evened out to its usual neutral setting. In a moment she continued down the hallway. It was unworthy of a Sithi, one of the true heirs of the Sith Empire, to waste her time and energy fretting about such minutia. She had advanced the power of the Empire, and her own power as well. That Jedi worm was just another step on the path to her own ascension; one to be used, trodden underfoot, and discarded.


End file.
